


Следы на снегу

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, No plot actually, Songs and traditions, Space Wolves, challenge, just a slice of life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Текст писался на литчеллендж "Вархаммер без насилия". Зарисовка о буднях Космических Волков. Немного фирменного юмора Лукаса, немного философских рассуждений.





	Следы на снегу

Солнце уходило за горизонт, и казалось, что ветер уходит следом за ним, утаскивая вместе с собой тучи. На западе небо расчистилось, и золотистые лучи подсвечивали редкие белые облачка. Метель утихла, и снег медленно падал крупными, мягкими хлопьями, оседавшими на деревьях, камнях, кустах, превращая их в белых пушистых зверей из древних легенд.

Изредка налетавший ветерок приносил запахи костров и сырой земли, треск далеких льдин и грубые, но по-своему прекрасные песни людей из ближайших стойбищ.

До того, как он удостоился чести вознестись в ряды космического десанта, Хагни Поющий Клинок странствовал с бродячим племенем, не имевшим ни дома, ни лодки. Их было мало, но они хранили старые песни и легенды, как иные хранят добрые клинки и редкие шкуры. И, как иные меняли шкуры и клинки на еду и кров, так и племя Хагни меняло на них легенды и песни.

Но дикие звери, блохи на шкуре матушки Фенрис, бессмертной волчицы, бегущей по черному небу, не понимают песен и не знают легенд. Хагни лишился своего племени ― и на смену ему пришло братство. И Хагни отнес свои песни в Этт ― Космические Волки также собирались у костров, и также, как и смертные, любили послушать легенды. Так Хагни получил свое имя, а затем присоединился к Волчьим Жрецам, хранителям тайн, легенд и саг. Теперь то, чем он раньше зарабатывал свой кусок мяса, стало одной из многочисленных обязанностей. Теперь Хагни Поющий Клинок не просто слушал шепот воды и пение ветра, но и учил юных воинов их слышать.

Хагни любил такие тихие вечера, когда на смену реву бури приходило пение птиц и вой волков, шелест падающего снега, тихий смех текущих ручьев и скрежет тающих льдин. Фенрис шептала и пела, плакала и смеялась, и Хагни слушал ее и слышал легенды, которые она рассказывала.

Впрочем, в последние два часа, с тех самых пор, как Волчий Жрец покинул Этт, его слух терзали совсем иные звуки, заглушавшие все остальные.

― … так вот, ― продолжил шагавший рядом Лукас, ― как я уже говорил, самое главное ― это как следует размешать. А так пары капель хватило бы. Я десять вылил ― чтобы уж наверняка. Так-то оно ни на вкус, ни на запах не ощущается, но в реакцию вступает ― прометий рядом не стоял! Ну, Ольгерд, как водится, взял эту свою кружку, от души плеснул мьода, потом добавил этой своей «волшебной специи», ― и полкружки прямиком в пасть! И тут как начнет плеваться! Остатки ― на стол, выпитое ― на бороду… А реакция уже пошла-то… В общем, выпавший осадок дал такой роскошный зеленый цвет, что Темные Ангелы позавидовали бы. Яркий, как травка, с переливами… И главное ― не отмоешь ничем! Так и ходил Ольгерд полтора месяца с этой прозеленью, бесился, как белый медведь во время гона. И чего беситься, непонятно ― как по мне, так ему очень даже шло… Кровавые Когти его за глаза до сих пор Зеленобородым зовут, ты, главное, в глаза его так не назови, лады?

― Не буду, ― покладисто кивнул Хагни, и едва уловимо вздохнул. Баек у Лукаса Страйфсона было в избытке, делился он ими легко и охотно, на разные голоса и в лицах. Особенно ― когда его об этом не просили. Но еще на выходе из Этта ему показалось, что у Хагни «вид, как будто ему в мьод тролль нассал», поэтому он решил, что просто-таки обязан поднять товарищу настроение.

Что ж, в чем-то он был прав.

Вообще-то Хагни Лукаса с собой не звал. Они просто столкнулись на выходе из Этта ― Хагни собирался в Скалистые пустоши, а Лукас…

… а Лукаса в очередной раз изгнали из Этта. На это раз сам Рагнар Черногривый сподобился. Что уж они там промеж себя не поделили, Хагни не знал, тем более, что Лукас в этом сезоне ходил под началом другого ярла. Сам Трикстер в ответ на вопрос только рукой махнул ― как обычно, мол. В список возможных «как обычно» входило порядка двух сотен причин, поэтому от расспросов Хагни удержался. Они дошли до внешних ворот и Хагни даже успел открыть рот, чтобы попрощаться, но Лукас даже не подумал свернуть на другую тропу.

― Не спеши, жрец, ― усмехнулся он, опустив ладонь на наплечник Хагни, ― мне в ту же сторону.

― Ульрик велел мне идти одному, ― Хагни покачал головой.

― А ты и пойдешь один, ― Лукас ничуть не смутился, ― а я просто иду параллельным курсом по своим делам. Рагнар сказал, что я, дословно, «могу катиться куда угодно». Так что у меня есть разрешение ярла, ― он развел руками, ― а кто я такой, чтобы с ярлом спорить?

Вопрос был явно риторический.

До внешнего защитного периметра Лукас и Хагни дошли, старательно выдерживая дистанцию, но за его пределами дорожка неожиданно сузилась ― по крайней мере, именно так утверждал Лукас, подходя ближе. И с тех самых пор не умолкал ни на минуту. В его арсенале нашлась уйма историй про жречество, в том числе и про непосредственных наставников Хагни, и тот с трудом удерживался от смеха. А потом, когда Этт остался далеко позади, и удерживаться перестал.

Не появился еще в Своре такой Волк, что сумел бы долго слушать Трикстера и ни разу не улыбнуться.

Солнце опустилось за деревья и теперь выглядывало между стволов, расчерчивало снег длинными тенями. Простому глазу не понять, где ветка, где ее тень, где камень, а где притаившийся хищник.

Хагни, вслушивающийся в лесные звуки, первым уловил тихое, сухое звяканье. А Лукас первым увидел его источник ― связку мелких черепов, собранных на блестящий шнур и подвешенных на ветке могучего дерева. Чуть ниже, на стволе, было выжжено несколько знаков.

― Здесь мы расстанемся, брат, ― проговорил Хагни, останавливаясь, ― мой путь лежит дальше.

― Мой тоже, ― откликнулся Лукас, рассматривая знаки.

― Тебе нельзя идти дальше, Трикстер. Ходить по этой земле могут только Волчьи жрецы.

― А еще смертные, которые не умеют читать, волки, медведи и еще целая куча четвероногих, не обученных вашим закорючкам.

― Это охранные знаки, Лукас, ― Хагни подошел ближе и коснулся дерева рукой. ― Дальше, за рекой, начинается священная пустошь Моркаи…

― Да, да, говорят, что все живое там погибло от его ядовитого дыхания, а гигантские вымоины ― на самом деле следы его лап и места, где он закапывал свою добычу. Я тоже про это слышал. Мне вообще, ― Лукас криво усмехнулся, ― доводилось общаться с Волчьими жрецами чуть чаще, чем остальным. И уж куда чаще, чем мне бы того хотелось. Не думай, что я набиваюсь тебе в попутчики, ― он отмахнулся, заметив, что Хагни собрался возразить, ― просто цель моего пути лежит за пустошами, а обходить их ― это добрых полдня пути.

― Несоблюдение законов сводит на нет их смысл, Трикстер, ― начал было Хагни, и тот довольно рассмеялся.

― Вот твои б слова, Поющий Клинок, да старшему жрецу в уши! Я ему об этом талдычу уже не первую сотню лет, может, он хоть тебя послушает?.. Но раз уж законы есть, значит, надо их соблюдать… Раз жрецы сказали, что никого не должны видеть на этой земле, кроме других жрецов ― то так и поступим…

Привычным жестом Лукас закинул шкуру доппельгангреля на плечи и замер. Хагни прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь, кроме мелкой ряби в воздухе.

― Ну как, меня видно?

― Нет. Но тебя превосходно слышно.

― А про «слышно» в правиле не сказано! ― рябь стала сильнее и на снегу начали отпечатываться следы. ― Идем, зануда.

― А если меня спросят, с кем я разговариваю? ― Хагни помедлил, прежде чем направиться следом.

― Скажешь, что беседовал с духами предков, ― ответил Лукас, не сбавляя шага. ― В конце концов, не так уж и соврешь, ― задумчиво добавил он, ― половине местных племен я именно предком и прихожусь…

Хагни не ответил. Некоторое время они шагали молча, и тишину вечернего леса нарушал только скрип снега под бронированными сабатонами, да редкий шорох снега, падающего с веток. Разговаривать здесь не тянуло, но и спорить ― тоже. Глубоко в душе Хагни был даже рад, что так вышло. Несмотря на приказы, идти одному в Моркаеву пустошь ему не хотелось совершенно.

За те два века, что он провел на поле боя, он привык к смерти. К доброй смерти, к скверной смерти, к благородной и подлой смерти, к быстрой и легкой, к медленной и мучительной. Но участь тех, кого оставляли в Моркаевой пустоши, была хуже любой смерти.

И самым худшим было то, что даже тех, кто прошел эти земли и добрался до ворот Этта, подобная участь настигала все равно ― годом, десятью, сотней лет позже, но ― настигала.

― Брат, ― позвал Лукас, словно услышав, о чем он думает, ― я давно спросить хотел ― а чего тебя в жрецы-то понесло?  

― Старшие жрецы сочли, что мое умение слагать саги больше пригодится здесь, а не в боях.

― Единственное место, где оно нужно ― это за столом. Когда байки уже кончились, а мордобой еще не начался.

― Может быть и так, ― ответил Хагни, и Лукас заинтересованно обернулся ― сползшая шкура обнажила густо-рыжие лохмы. ― Но даже эту мудрость до новичков кто-то должен донести, не находишь? Чтобы воин мог написать свою сагу, он должен услышать другие. И взять их за пример ― для подражания или борьбы.

― Ох-хо-хо, Хагни, ты всего год в жречестве, а уже стал таким занудным. Боюсь спросить, что с тобой будет через пару сотен лет? Сыновья Жиллимана позавидуют… Неужели я так никогда и не увижу нормального жреца, на которого смогу оставить свой долг по воспитанию молодых поколений и упокоиться с миром? ― Лукас тяжело вздохнул и поправил шкуру. ― А я ведь еще помню, как ты пел на наших пирах, Хагни. Особенно ту песню про неофита и прекрасную селянку…

― Я и сейчас пою, ― усмехнулся тот.

― О, тогда может быть, споешь? Под песни шагается куда лучше, чем под нравоучительные беседы…

― Здесь не место для песен, Страйфон.

― А, по-моему, самое то, ― Лукас пожал плечами и негромко затянул:

_Как-то раз молодчика обнаружил жрец,_

_А тому совсем уже, почитай, конец ―_

_Ноги по колено провалились в лед,_

_А за ним ― рассерженный гонится народ…_

_Эй-ей-хо, ох-ей-хо,_

_Гонится рассерженный народ…_

― Перестань, Лукас, ― попросил Хагни, хмурясь. Выбранная Трикстером песня и правда подходила случаю, но духи, живущие в этом месте, вряд ли оценят всю соль этой шутки.

_― Был юнец доволен ― сыт, согрет и пьян._

_Тут над головою забили в барабан,_

_Вышвырнули парня прямо из ворот,_

_А там дожидается рассерженный народ…_

_Эй-ей-хо, ох-ей-хо,_

_Там шумит рассерженный народ…_

Эту песню очень часто напевали на своих пирушках Кровавые Когти ― подобранный жрецом паренек оказался столь любвеобилен, что во время испытания Моркаи отвлекся на селянку, собиравшую хворост, затем на дочку лесоруба, потом на охотницу, на лесную знахарку, а затем ему встретился сам Моркаи ― и даже он был сражен мужеством юного героя. По Этту ходило порядка пяти вариантов этой песенки, и в каждом был свой способ, которым герой разделался с легендарным чудовищем.

Хагни отрешился от хрипловатого пения, сосредотачиваясь на шумах леса, древних литаниях и звуках, которые доносил ветер. Его путешествие должно было помочь проникнуться смыслом испытания, дать взглянуть на него не изнутри, глазами ничего не понимающего, замерзающего мальчишки, но умудренного опытом воина и жреца. Он должен был увидеть, как идут вперед сильные и замерзают те, чье тело слабо. Как сражаются крепкие духом, и как поддаются проклятию те, чья воля слаба. Он должен был поддерживать одних и отучиться жалеть других.

А вместо этого Хагни слышал хриплый голос, распевающий непристойную песенку, злился на ее несвоевременность и в то же время смеялся над ее уместностью.

Это были совсем не те чувства, которые должен был испытывать жрец, вступая на священную землю.

_― И тогда он за руки к Этту их повел ―_

_Хульдру и охотницу, девушек из сел,_

_К вечеру добрались они прямо до ворот ―_

_Глядь, а там уж стойбище разбил себе народ…_

_Эй-ей-хо, ох-ей-хо,_

_Целое стойбище у самых ворот…_

Хагни поймал себя на том, что в чем-то даже благодарен Трикстеру за эту выходку. Его присутствие, его байки и его песни нарушали торжественность момента, отвлекали от горечи, плещущейся в самой глубине души, от непрошенной жалости и злости на собственное бессилие, от мыслей о невозможности помочь и от сомнений в правильности некоторых традиций.

И все же это не могло продолжаться вечно.

― Твоя очередь петь, Хагни. Кто из нас, в конце концов, «Поющий Клинок»?

― Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы петь, ― Хагни покачал головой. ― К тому же, Моркаева пустошь ― священная земля. Все суетное следует оставлять за ее пределами.

― А ты никогда не задумывался, что происходит раньше ― земля становится священной или замолкают песни? ― воздух впереди подернулся рябью: Лукас поправлял шкуру, висящую на плечах. ― Кто-то пришел сюда и понял, что здесь не тянет петь, или просто однажды все собрались и договорились, что не будут петь в определенном месте, чтобы сделать его священным?

Хагни недоуменно прищурился, всматриваясь в рябивший воздух и пытаясь понять, действительно ли Трикстер ждал от него ответа, или же просто, как обычно, расставлял свои словесные ловушки.

― Я тут думаю иногда, ― продолжил Лукас, не сбавляя шага, ― что мы слишком вязнем в почитании прошлого и в упор не видим настоящее, не говоря уже о будущем. Пока мы в сотый раз перебираем кости мертвых, мы не замечаем живых. Павшие герои нам дороже живых талантов, и для того, чтобы войти в сагу, нужно умереть. Желательно в бою, желательно ― красиво, или хотя бы достаточно кроваво. А жить не нужно. Петь не нужно, пить не нужно, смеяться не нужно. И это я еще про все остальное не говорю, ― высунувшаяся из-под шкуры рука наставительно подняла палец.

― Возможно, ты и прав, ― ответил Хагни, помолчав. ― Я сам об этом иногда думаю. И это была одна из причин, по которой я согласился уйти в жречество. Кто-то должен научить волчат хорошим песням.

― Вот это уже достойный ответ, ― удовлетворенно ответил Лукас и осекся на полуслове. Он так резко остановился, что шедший следом Хагни едва не налетел на него.

― Вон там, под деревьями, ― в ответ на невысказанный вопрос, рука в латной перчатке снова высунулась из-под шкуры и указала куда-то в сторону поваленных ветром елей.

…Следы выходили откуда-то из сугробов и принадлежали паре босых ног. От обычных человеческих следов эти отличались бороздками, оставленными длинными когтями. Тот, кто оставил эти следы, пришел с севера, со стороны скал, где-то по пути ободрав левую ступню. Крови почти не было, но обладатель этих ног все еще прихрамывал. Под высокой елью, уцелевшей по время бури, путник опустился в снег и некоторое время переводил дух, прежде чем резко вскочил, видимо, что-то услышав. Он забыл о хромоте ― глубина отпечатков обеих ног стала одинаковой, ― и побежал вокруг завала, придерживаясь подветренной стороны.

А через несколько шагов стало понятно, что его спугнуло. К отпечаткам босых ног присоединились следы огромных лап.

― Черногривец, ― задумчиво проговорил Хагни. Лукас присел на корточки и шумно потянул носом.

― Черногривица.

Следы вели прочь от поваленных деревьев, дальше, туда, где лес становился реже и светлее. Кое-где на снегу темнели яркие красные пятна, похожие на грозди замерзших ягод. Мало-помалу деревья расступились, пропуская космических десантников к увитому мощными корнями обрыву. Внизу, в лучах закатного солнца, влажно золотилась скованная льдом река.

Следы обрывались у самого края. Лукас взглянул вниз, и, нахмурившись, указал рукой на темнеющую внизу полынью.

― По крайней мере, парень погиб как воин, а не как слизняк, застигнутый снежной бурей, ― хмуро проговорил он.

― Это добрая смерть, ― кивнул Хагни.

― Смерть не бывает доброй. Она бывает страшной, очень страшной и чудовищной. По крайней мере, на этой земле.

Хагни открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но, обернувшись, обнаружил, что Лукас исчез. Хагни настороженно замер, прислушиваясь. Где-то вдалеке с ветки соскользнула снежная шапка, зачирикала, провожая солнце, первая ночная птица. Оглядываясь по сторонам, жрец поспешил обратно.

― Лу-у-у-ка-а-ас! ― позвал он.

«..у-кас… у-кас…» ― откликнулось лесное эхо.

― …десь! ― глухо раздалось откуда-то со стороны поваленных деревьев. Хагни пошел на шум, обходя торчащие ветки. Где-то впереди, судя по звукам, шевелился разбуженный в валежнике медведь.

― Лукас? ― позвал жрец.

― Да тут я, ― недовольно откликнулся шуршащий валежник, и Трикстер выбрался наружу, прижимая к груди свернутую шкуру доппельгангреля.

― Что ты там делал? ― Хагни поднял бровь. Лукас бережно опустил шкуру на землю и принялся выковыривать из рыжих кос обломанные веточки.

― Исполнял долг любого Космического Волка, ― фыркнул Трикстер. ― Парню просто не повезло. Обойди он этот завал ― и она бы его не тронула.

― Кто?

― Черногривица.

Опустившись на колени, Лукас осторожно приоткрыл сверток и на Хагни уставился десяток маленьких желто-зеленых глаз. В тени свертка они бы выглядели зловеще, если бы не жалобный скулеж, раздающийся оттуда. Лукас сунул руку в сверток и извлек оттуда грязно-серого кутенка. О том, что это будущий черногривец, говорила пока только черная полоска на спине и невразумительный хохолок на затылке. Лукас сунул кутенка Хагни и достал еще одного. Сверток зашевелился, и оставшиеся там детеныши тоненько заскулили.

― Он, видно, шел со стороны скал, пропустил ручей и из-за этого свернул в лес, ― Лукас деловито осмотрел кутенка, заглянув по очереди под хвост и в каждое ухо, ― добавил себе еще пять километров пути, устал, сшиб ноги и вышел сюда. Приладился отдохнуть, а тут ― волчица. Он, небось, решил, что трофей себе добудет. Вот не тронул бы ― отогнала бы она его подальше и все. Они в это время от логовищ далеко не отходят.

― А ты бы на его месте что сделал? ― спросил Хагни, поглаживая своего кутенка.

― То же, что и всегда делаю в таких случаях ― драпал бы со всех ног, ― Лукас взял детеныша за шкирку, забрал у Хагни второго и вернул их в сверток. ― Вот как удачно я с тобой прогулялся, всего пара часов ― и вот уже и повод вернуться в Этт, ― проговорил он, осторожно подхватывая сверток. ― Не могу ж я бросить детей замерзать.

― А что ты скажешь Рагнару?

― Скажу, что в зеркало перед уходом посмотреть забыл, ― Лукас усмехнулся и перехватил сверток поудобнее. Заметив недоуменный взгляд жреца, он пояснил:

― Примета такая есть на одной из планет ― мол, если возвращаешься, то перед следующим уходом надо в зеркало посмотреть, а то дороги удачной не будет. Бывай здоров, брат. Доброй тебе охоты.

Лукас шутливо поклонился, с заботливостью молодой матери прижимая к груди скулящий сверток, и, развернувшись, зашагал вглубь леса.

― Страйфсон! ― позвал Хагни, и хруст снега стих. Не дождавшись ответа, жрец спросил:

― Ты же говорил, что у тебя дела за пустошью? Если хочешь, я мог бы…

― Вообще-то я просто гулял, ― откликнулся голос из-за деревьев, ― Рагнар меня послать послал, а направление указать забыл. А потом я встретил в коридоре Хрека Буревестника, и он попросил меня погулять в ту же сторону, в которую собирался ты, компанию, так сказать, составить. Но если ты будешь у стоянки Нивхенского племени, передай им от меня привет. Кажется, у меня где-то там должны быть праправнуки…

― Буревестник? А зачем он… Лукас! Лукас, подожди!

«…ожди… жди…» ― сонно откликнулось эхо. Не дождавшись ответа, Хагни вздохнул и направился прочь. Вернувшись к обрыву, он окинул взглядом речную гладь. Солнце опустилось ниже, лед из золотого стал бронзовым, и длинные, темно-алые тени напоминали кровавые полосы. Где-то там, впереди, еще пять юных душ боролись с холодом, чудовищами и проклятием за то, чтобы написать свою собственную сагу. Две сотни лет назад Хагни и сам был таким же юнцом, и с тех пор не сомневался в том, какой будет его сага.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Кого из них проверял Буревестник? Велел ли он Лукасу о чем-то расспрашивать Хагни, или жрец просто опять угодил в словесную западню? Или не угодил?..

Вопросов было слишком много, и они шевелились в груди Хагни, как кровяные вши. А ответы…

Ответы ушли в стремительно темнеющий лес вместе с Лукасом. И чем быстрее Хагни выполнит свою задачу, тем быстрее сумеет поговорить с Буревестником.

Хагни глубоко вдохнул, насыщая усовершенствованные легкие сырым и холодным воздухом. Оглянувшись в последний раз на заходящее солнце, жрец побрел вдоль обрыва.


End file.
